A Different TAG for Saved By The Bells
by rankamateur
Summary: Saved By The Bells" is one of my favorite favorites, but I always thought there should be a Lee and Amanda TAG. Post Pretzel .


A TAG to Follow the TAG of   
  
"Saved By The Bells" written by Joel Steiger and Stu Krisman  
  
Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner Bros and Shoot The Moon Enterprises Ltd.  
  
More AU by rankamateur  
  
Thanks to Ashley for taking time from her busy schedule to Beta this (and for her really quick turn around time!)  
  
"Saved By The Bells" is one of my favorite favorites, but I always thought there should be just a little bit more to the TAG.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
In spite of his lame excuse to Dean, Amanda's sort of boyfriend, Pretzel The Clown had shown up for Jamie's birthday party after all.  
  
Lee's invocation of the IRS and the threat of an audit, going back several years, had been the catalyst for Pretzel's appearance.  
Of course, under the circumstances, the poor man might have wished he had decided to risk a confrontation with the IRS. Jamie had chicken pox - and Pretzel hadn't had it - ever.....  
  
At the sound of tapping on her kitchen window, Amanda looked up from the sink-full of dishes that had occupied her attention for the last half hour or so, and saw Lee grinning at her. He motioned for her to come to the back door.  
Drying her hands, she walked to the door and opened it just a crack.  
  
"Have you ever had chicken pox?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Lee responded, "actually, I had a pretty bad case of it when I was about ten years old."  
  
"OK," Amanda opened the door all the way and joined Lee in her backyard.  
  
"Did Pretzel The Clown show up?" Lee wanted to know, "and why do you ask if I had chicken pox?"  
  
"Yes, he showed up - thank you. That meant so much to Jamie. His party was pretty much of a bust up until Pretzel walked in. The thing is - I feel sort of guilty now - Jamie has chicken pox and we really had cancelled the party. Come to find out, Mr. Pretzel never has had a sick day in his life, so he never had chicken pox, and if he catches it - it won't be funny."  
"You know, I had a friend, oh - it's been seven or eight years ago now and, anyway, she worked as an aide at a pre-school and - she was about twenty-five years old - and she got chicken pox from one of the kids and she was so sick that she thought she was gonna die and she didn't even *care*! Can you imagine bein' that sick?"  
  
'She did it again,' Lee thought. He had never known anyone who could say so much on one breath, well in this case, two breaths.  
  
"So, is that why you came by - to ask about the Clown?"  
  
"Yeah, and to tell you that all the bad guys have been arrested, including that couple who were living at the house where you were held prisoner. Oh, and all charges against me have been dropped *and* I'm back in Dirk's good graces."  
  
"That's wonderful Lee. I'm very glad it all turned out so well."  
  
"Thank you. And, by the way, Zinoviev sends his regards. He, ahh, complimented The Scarecrow again and said to tell you - if he were twenty years younger, he would have done everything in his power to recruit you for his side."  
  
Amanda looked down, blushing slightly. "Gee, I'm...., I'm flattered, I guess."  
  
"You know Amanda, you really did do a *great* job. Actually, I don't mind that he thinks it was "The Scarecrow" who caught him."  
  
"Ohhh, thank you Lee. That means a lot, coming from you."  
  
"Well, " Lee gave her another one of his guaranteed-to-stop-her-heart smiles. "Guess I'd better get going and leave you to your supper dishes."  
  
"Right." Smiling back at him, Amanda reached up and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "That's for Jamie. He said to say thanks for getting Pretzel to his party."   
  
Before Lee could respond, she had gone back into the house. He put his hand up to his cheek and rubbed it thoughtfully. Smiling again, he left the yard and headed for his car.  
  
Back at the kitchen sink, Amanda thought, 'Actually, Jamie said to thank Dean....'  
  
The End 


End file.
